Soul Eater Truth or Dare!
by ShonenMinecrafter1
Summary: Please send your ToD's by PM, review if you are a guest! They are back, and tortured by our two hosts! Meet the cast of Soul Eater in my ToD...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, one and all! To SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE! ( the ideas for the first chapter are mine, submit yours now!) (( Check out my other stories!))**

* * *

Insanity: Hey Guys!

Taylor: Sup!

Together: And welcome to Soul Eater Truth or Dare!

Taylor: First dare... Is from MagnetSecret101

Insanity: What is it?

Taylor: Soul has to punch Black*Star in the mouth, so hard, to knock a tooth out.

Insanity: Lame dare!

Soul: ( punches Black*Star hard in the face) I wouldn't have held that back if I tried

* * *

Taylor: Sorry you guys, but I need u guyz to get more ideas, come back and reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor:Hey guys! Today we have some saucy dares!

Insanity:And a truth!

Taylor: Dares are better! Anyway! First one is someone named Chris!

Insanity:Whats the torture seg- I mean The dare!

Taylor: Soul has to kiss Maka, Full on the lips!

Insanity: ( brings out Soul) I have the boy!

Soul: Let me go! *Squirms*

(Maka is brought in, her hands tied together)

Maka: I will kill you!

(as the girls push them closer, Soul starts blushing, Taylor Pushes Maka closer, kissing Soul, Soul's nose is now bleeding)

Taylor: Now for Random Readers Dare: Kid has to sit in an asymmetrical room for an hour,as something added, we will put a fangirl in there with him asking about his stripes

Insanity: sounds good!

(The girls lock kid in the room with a fangirl)

Kid: I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

Fangirl: Why are there stripes on one side?

Kid: I DON'T KNOW! *cries*

Soul: Dude... Uncool

Taylor: and finally, the TRUTH!

Insanity: OK, Also by Random Reader, what is Crona's gender!

Crona: Stop it, I don't know how to deal with being asked that question! But... I'm a boy...

Ragnarok: Do ya want me to prove it?

All: NO

Taylor: Crona, Do you like Maka, more than a friend?

Crona: Y-yeah...

Taylor: Thats all for now! Gimme those reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor: Hey guys! Welcome back to...

Together: SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE!

Taylor: Insanity is sick today,but i have a Voice Recording! But it only worked for the intro... :(. But anyway for some truths and dares! These are all from Jack!So the first one is a truth for Soul! Ok, so Soul, Do you like getting Maka chopped, because you like to annoy her a lot?

Soul: I like to get a reaction, but not one that hurts, so no, I don't, I don't even know where the heck that book comes from!

Taylor: OK! The next one is for Kid! So did you Grope Liz and Patti's... Chest area because they were asymmetrical?

Kid: NO! OK I LIKE LIZ!

Taylor: But what about Patti?

Kid: I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! I SQUEEZED HERS BECAUSE THEY WERE ASYMMETRICAL!

Taylor: I would censor this question because its innapropriate for younger audiences, But I censored it enough! Anyway, a question for Maka, OK so if animals could be demon weapons, what animal would Soul be?

Maka: Oh, thats easy! An Arctic Fox!

Soul: I like that animal!

Maka: I know...

Taylor: Next one is for Black*Star! Ok, you have to bow down to Maka and say she is your God!

Black*Star: W-what?

Maka: Bow down to me! MWAHAHAHAHA!

( Black*Star does the dare, and is seen seconds later crying)

Maka: That will teach you!

Taylor: OK, next one is for Patti! You have to hang Mistletoe over Kids head without him noticing, and give him a special something!

Patti: Yay!

( Seconds later we hear a quiet smooch from Gallows Manor, where the dare is taking place, Kid is then seen with pink lipstick on his mouth)

Kid: I. Hate. You.

Taylor: Ooh I like this one! This one is for all of YOU!

Everyone exept Taylor: NOOOOOOO!

Taylor: YESSSSSSS! Ok you have an epic Freeze Tag match inside the DWMA! You start at gender specific bathrooms, the girls are it, and all boys have to reach the court yard before the girls can get them, the boys can unfreeze other boys, and the girls have set traps!

( Everyone starts, when it ends the girls reign victorious!)

Maka:OH HECK YES, IN YOUR FACE SOUL!

Soul: Dang it!

Taylor: I expected that one! Oh Soul, this dare is your undoing! This dare is standing Near Blair for 5 minutes without getting a nosebleed!

Blair: Hi Soul, will you play with me?

Soul: Oh God!

(fiVE MINUTES LATER)

Soul: Ok, I managed!

Taylor: Good boy. Ok this next dare is for Kid!

Kid: What do i have to do this time?

Taylor: Dress up like a Pikachu, for an hour!

(Kid gets into a pikachu costume)

Kid: I LOOK SYMMETRICAL!

(ONE HOUR LATER)

Kid: Best. Day. Ever!

Taylor: I'm glad you liked it, I thought it would be your undoing though, but I'm glad! Next one is for Black*Star, lick a cat, and see how long it takes you to get the joke.

Black*Star: OK!

(two days later)

Black*Star: Is it 'Cat got your tongue'?

Taylor: Yes! The Next one, is for Ragnarok, You have to prank call Lord Death!

Ragnarok: OK!

(Rags gets a cell phone)

Ragnarok: Hey, Is your fridge running?

Death: No, but I know you can't without Crona!

Ragnarok: Nailed it!

Taylor: Sorry for that extremely long chapter, but the author will dial it back incase you got bored

Me: Taylor! You broke the fourth wall!

Taylor: Sorry! See Ya next time on...

EVERYONE: SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE!

* * *

**I do not own anything exept Taylor! Insanity belongs to my BFF Jordan!**

**BYE! SUBMIT YOUR DARES AND TRUTHS BY RIEVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor: Sup guyz! And Welcome to... SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE! All of these are from jack and Not A Robot... they are awesome! The first one is for Blair! OK, On a scale of one to ten, how much do you like to tease Soul?

Blair: TEN! Duhhh!

Taylor: OK, The next one is for Soul! ( I rather skip the one before this one Jack... IDK Who its for) Do you think you could be a good Inuyasha Replacement?

Soul: I am nowhere close to Inuyasha. Its such a good anime!

Taylor: Next one is for Kid! If a Piano key was Asymmetrical would you replace the key or destroy the whole piano?

(Kid is then seen destroying the WHOLE piano)

Soul: I'M GONNA KILL YOU KID! YOU BROKE MY PIANO!

Taylor: OK, The next one is for Black*Star! When Mifune Wiped the floor with you, what food did you feel like eating?

Black*Star: Ice cream...

Taylor: Now FOR THE DARES! This one is for Soul! Read a page of Maka's Diary without getting Maka-Chopped!

(Soul opens the diary and reads a page, then sneaks back on stage)

Taylor: Now... Black*Star... Peep on Tsubaki, while using Shadow Clone Jutsu

( The assassin copies himself multiple times, Tsubaki throws ninja stars at him, the clones disappear)

Taylor:Ok, Sisters Liz and Patti, You have to find Kid's left shoe in a haunted mansion.

Liz: WHAT?! NONONONONO! PLEASE GOD,NO!

Patti: Sounds fun, right sis?

( In Gallows Manor, People dressed up like ghosts, screams and laughs, can be heard in the Manor)

Taylor: It is not working! Ok Maka, Have a boxing match with your father, BONDING TIME!

Maka: Oh god noooo...

Spirit: I get to bond with my daughter? BEST DAY EVER!

( The boxing match starts, Maka reigns victorious)

Taylor: This is for everyone exept Kid! All of you go into Kid's house and move every thing six centimeters from where it is, and glue it down!

Everyone:OK!

( They moved everything)

Kid: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?

Taylor: Well thats all guyz, see you next time on...

Everyone: SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE!


End file.
